


Волосы цвета зари так ярки...

by mizuame



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuame/pseuds/mizuame
Summary: Небольшое стихотворение на ЗФБ-2020
Relationships: Soo-Won/Yona (Akatsuki no Yona)
Kudos: 1





	Волосы цвета зари так ярки...

Волосы цвета зари так ярки,  
Взгляд отвести не мог.  
Я никогда не хотел быть жалким.  
Месть — это мой долг.

Смех, переливы шелков, улыбка —  
Глянешь — не оттолкнуть.  
Я не хотел совершить ошибку,  
Выбрав неверный путь.

Ты так невинна и одинока,  
Впору терять контроль.  
Я не хотел быть к тебе жестоким,  
Но причинил боль.

Руки в крови, твои слезы градом,  
Страх, неизбежность, шок.  
Я лишь хотел быть с тобою рядом,  
Но сам же не уберег.


End file.
